Life events
by Akuma Sheryl
Summary: La vida siempre te pone pruebas que debes superar... sin embargo, a veces uno siempre toma el camino que parece mas facil, aunque sea igual de dificil -debo aprender a hacer summarys-
1. Chapter 1: El pasado

**Capitulo uno: **El pasado…

_**Koji Pov…**_

Por eso odio el tráfico…

¡Dios! ¡Es tan estresante! ¡Una maldita hora aquí atascado en medio de muchos autos!

Bueno… el error también es mío, yo ya sabía que a esta hora había un tráfico de los mil y un demonios… aunque considerando que son las 11:00 p.m. creí que, por lo menos, la carretera estaría un poco menos congestionada… lo admito, cometí una ESTUPIDEZ… pero, bueno… no es la primera vez que pasa ni tampoco será la ultima… al menos eso creo yo…

Veo como el auto que se encuentra delante de mí empieza a moverse lentamente… mi rostro se ilumina levemente mientras espero que avance lo suficiente para poder moverme, pero a los pocos centímetros vuelve a detenerse. _"¡Con un demonio!"_… lo vuelvo a repetir… ¡Cometí una estupidez!... A este paso creo que llegare a casa cuando ya sea navidad, pero que puedo hacer, yo solo lo hice y ahora yo solo voy a tener que quedarme aquí, sentado en mi auto, hasta que los odiosos y lentos carros de adelante se dignen a avanzar… si es que llegara a pasar.

Lo malo de esto es que llegare tarde a casa… creo que es como la tercera vez que pasa en la semana, y eso no es buena señal… no cuando _ella _me esta esperando en casa aunque sea mas de medianoche; creo que no se merece esto… no merece la manera en la que estamos viviendo en estos momentos, pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión… se que hice lo correcto, pero no pensé que seria tan difícil…

**Flash Back**

-¡No puedes hacer esto!-

Una voz resonaba en toda la sala de la casa, y cuando digo toda es toda… si es que no la han escuchado ya en todo Japón. No creo que pueda culparlo… le estoy quitando una de las cosas que, según el, mas quiere… y lo estoy sin algún tipo de remordimiento…

-Claro que puedo… ya soy mayor de edad- le respondí yo-

-Puedes ser mayor de edad… pero aun así eres mi hijo Koji…-

-¿Y por eso debo hacer lo que tú me digas?-

-¿¡Es que no entiendes que todo esto que hago es por tu bien!?-me dijo-

-¿Por mi bien?- repetí yo y de mis labios salió un risa irónica- ¡Si quisieras mi bien no me estarías haciendo todo este teatro...!-

-¡No sabes lo que haces! ¡Aun eres un niño!-

-¡NO SOY UN NIÑO!- grite, harto que siempre usara esa frase-

No se ni como paso, solo sentí que mi cuerpo callo fuertemente en medio de la sala, que si no mal recuerdo fue a causa de un golpe que me propinaron… bueno, mejor dicho fue a causa del golpe que me dio mi padre, Kousei Minamoto; aunque después de todo esto que me estaba haciendo dudaba si le volvería a decir padre.

Por puro instinto toque mi mejilla derecha, la cual me habían golpeado; no me dolía para nada… es mas, ni siquiera se por que mi rostro expresaba dolor… ya se, es por que me dolía que mi padre no apoyara lo que estaba haciendo, y mas aun me dolía ver su mirada, en la cual había ira y decepción… como hace años cuando no le decía "madre" a mi madrastra, y ciertamente me dolió en el alma, pero ya había hecho algo y no me iba a echar atrás.

Gire ligeramente mi cabeza, solo par encontrarme con la mirada horrorizada de mi mama, no la verdadera, sino Satomi… en sus ojos había tanto dolor y tanta angustia que hasta me dieron ganas de llorar, en todo este tiempo ella había sido una de las pocas personas que me apoyaban… y creo que todo había sido en vano; vi como lloraba, y no pude evitar sentirme peor de lo que estaba… se veía tan triste… como… como hubiera perdido un hijo… y supongo que tenía algo de razón.

También pude ver a Koichi, mi hermano… mi querido hermano gemelo… el era otra de las personas que siempre estuvieron conmigo, el solo miraba hacia un lado, intentando en vano contener las lagrimas… creo que el también imaginaba el desenlace que iba a tener toda esta situación, pero no podía hacer nada… iba a seguir con mis planes a pesar de todo…

-¡No vuelvas a levantarme la voz!- me grito- ¡Respeta a tus mayores!-

Reí nuevamente en forma irónica, cosa que lo molesto a un mas de lo que ya estaba…

-¿Yo? ¿Respetarte? ¿Así como tú lo has hecho? ¡Bravo!- me levante del suelo y lo volví a encarar- tienes una manera tan, pero tan efectiva de enseñar lo que es el respeto…-

-Mantén tu boca cerrada Koji, que te puede ir peor…-

-¿Peor?- pregunte yo- ¿Hay algo peor que tu propio padre te haga la vida miserable?-

-Koji Minamoto, por última vez… cierra la boca…-

-Lo siento, pero toda mi vida he callado… no lo hare ahora…-dije yo-

-Sabes que lo que estas haciendo no es lo correcto-

-Si…- admití- pero tu tampoco haces lo correcto… ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-

-La diferencia es que yo trato de que no eches a perder tu vida, y tú la quieres destruir-

-Padre, mi vida fue destruida desde hace dos años… cuando me alejaste de ella, estoy a punto de reconstruir mi vida y ni tu ni nadie va hacer que me arrepienta…-

-Piénsalo muy bien Koji, te puedes equivocar…-

-Puede que si, pero creo que es un error con el que puedo vivir…-

Di media vuelta con la intención de irme, no soportaba toda la tensión que había, además con cada minuto que pasaba sentía que las fuerzas para poder enfrentarme a Kousei Minamoto se iban desvaneciendo, sentía que ya no me quedaba nada… solo resignarme que todo lo que hacia era por una buena causa. Con el primer paso que de escuche nuevamente su voz…

-Nunca podrás ser completamente feliz a su lado, no con todo lo que están haciendo-

-Quizás, nunca podre ser completamente feliz…- hable- pero con solo verla sonreír, podre darme cuenta de que no hice mal… si ella esta bien, yo también lo estoy…-

Antes de irme, me dirigí hacia donde estaba parada mi madrastra, bueno… mi mamá; tenía sus manos cubriendo su rostro, el cual estaba bañado en lagrimas. No dudo que me dieron ganas de llorar y de decirle que nada de esto estaba pasando, que no me iba a ir de la casa y que todo estaría bien, pero no le iba a mentir… además, ella era fuerte, sabia que podría llevar la situación, y quizás hacer recapacitar a mi padre…

-Lo siento…- le dije y ella por segunda vez me miro- lo siento por todo…- con mis dos manos seque sus lagrimas- hiciste lo que pudiste, pero no se pudo… y lo peor de esto es que tu también estas pagando, y es por algo en lo que tienes nada que ver…-

-Claro que tengo que ver…- me dijo ella tomando mis manos entre las suyas- te quiero como si fueras mi propio hijo, soy yo la que lo siento…-

Suspire, realmente me estaba costando trabajo irme.

-Supongo que este es el adiós, ¿No mamá?- dije tristemente, me dolía mucho dejarla, le tenía mucho cariño-

-No…- negó- debe haber algo que se pueda hacer Koji-

-Tu misma lo escuchaste, no se pudo hacer nada… gracias por luchar a mi lado… te extrañare mucho, mamá…-

En repuesta ella solo lloro más que antes, me abrazo fuertemente y solo me dijo "_Que seas feliz, y recuerda… esta siempre será tu casa"_. Yo únicamente sonreí… después de todo si había personas que estaban a mi lado, creo que por eso se me hacia demasiado difícil dejar aquella casa, aunque estaba harto de la forma de vida que tenía en ese reclusorio…

A un lado de mi madre estaba Koichi, con la mirada al suelo… el era otra de las personas que me dolía dejar… es mi hermano, mi gemelo, es una parte de mi… detestaba hacer esto… nunca fui bueno para las despedidas, pero supongo que era algo inevitable, me acerque a el… para poder despedirme…

-Koichi…- lo llame y levanto su mirada hacia mi- nunca he sido bueno haciendo despedidas, pero solo puedo decirte que te extrañare…-

-Koji yo…- bajo la mirada y luego la volvió a subir- discúlpame-

-No hay nada que disculpar, se hizo lo que se pudo, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde… eso fue lo que tu me enseñaste…-

-Si, pero…-

-Cuida de mi mamá, y si te pregunta lo que paso… no le digas nada, no quiero que se ponga triste ni este preocupada, yo estaré bien-

-De acuerdo hermano…- me dijo y sonrió-ojala que seas feliz, buena suerte… adiós…-

-Adiós-

Con esa simple despedida di media vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta, no volteé ni una vez hacia atrás, pues si veía a Koichi o a mi madre no podría irme ese día, y ya había tomado una decisión; tome la maleta que estaba cerca de la puerta… era mi maleta… definitivamente era una decisión difícil, pero todo lo que hacia era por amor.

Me pareció muy extraño que Kousei no dijera nada mientras me despedía, pues con lo "molesto" que estaba pensé que no dejaría ni que diera un paso para poder despedirme de Koichi, muchos de mi madre, de SU esposa. Pero estuve equivocado, cuando estaba a pocos metros de la puerta escuche su voz.

-Si das un solo paso fuera de esta casa con esa maleta, juro que olvidare que tengo dos hijos…- me dijo-

No necesite voltear para darme cuenta de la cara de horror que tenían Koichi y mi madre… claro, me estaba diciendo que, prácticamente, escoja entre el y _ella_… no entendí por que lo hizo, pero yo solo pude esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y, sin siquiera voltear, respondí…

-Entonces… fue un placer conocerlo, Kousei Minamoto…-

Con esa ultima frase abría la puerta y salí a la calle, no sin escuchar a Kousei gritando cosas como "Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte Koji" o "Solo tengo un hijo"… realmente no le estaba prestando mucha atención, solo miraba hacia delante con mirada decidida… por ningún motivo iba a dar vuelta atrás y regresar con el, ya no… el no entendía mis sentimientos, y yo tampoco entendía los suyos.

Cuando estuve a unas dos cuadras de aquella casa detuve mi paso… me apoye en una pared y mire al cielo… como queriendo encontrar una respuesta del por que todo esto estaba pasando. No me dolía dejarlo a el, total… el no parecía dolido con mi partida; me dolía dejar a mi madre, después de todo, entre ella y yo había un lazo muy especial, y el solo pensar en que puede estar devastada con mi decisión me hace querer regresar, y no solo por ella, sino también por Koichi… el me ha ayudado tanto y yo me fui y lo deje solo… supongo que en algún momento me veré con el y lo apoyare en lo que necesite, pero ahora no puedo…

Retome mi camino, aunque esta vez con menos prisa… y, por primera vez desde que empezó mi lucha, llore… llore por al impotencia… por no poder hacer nada para aliviar el dolor de Satomi y de Koichi… pero solo seguí mi camino… incapaz de voltear, pues ya había escogido mi camino… y a costa de lo que sea iba a hacer todo lo posible para lograr completarlo…

**Fin de Flash Back**

Supongo que fue inevitable que ese recuerdo llegara a mi mente… es algo que hasta ahora, dos años después, no logro superar del todo… por favor, pónganse en mi lugar… mi padre prácticamente a muerto para mi, en la ultima imagen que tengo de mi hermano y de mi madre los veo llorando y sufriendo, por culpa mía… supongo que el tenía razón… nunca podre ser completamente feliz…

-¡Muévete!-

Una voz proveniente del conductor de un auto que estaba detrás del mío me gritó, indicándome que debía avanzar pues el auto que se encontraba delante ya había avanzado, en silencio avancé, sin prestar atención a todo lo que me gritaba el conductor anterior… creo que recordar parte de mi pasado hizo que me alejara por unos instantes de la realidad… aunque con todo lo recordado me pareció volver a ese momento… y sufrí igual que en aquel entonces, viví nuevamente ese dolor que a veces intentaba olvidar, sin éxito…

Seguí el rumbo hacia, lo que es ahora, mi nuevo hogar… no es una gran casa de la cual pueda presumir, pero al menos puedo decir que me he esforzado para poder mantenerla. Nuevamente vino a mi mente aquel recuerdo… es como el mismo dijo: Nunca podre ser completamente feliz, no es que tengamos problemas… es solo que ser taxista no de muy buen dinero que digamos, y también tengo que mantener mi beca en la universidad… periodismo no es precisamente una carrera fácil y por ello debo mantener un buen promedio de notas. Ella no trabaja, hasta el momento no ha estado estudiando… bueno, le gusta la repostería y es lo que quiere estudiar, y yo no puedo hacer nada… sin embargo, el dinero aun es muy escaso.

Me sugirió el ponerse a trabajar… y al principio me negué rotundamente… no iba a permitir que ella trabajara, aunque eso significara que no podría seguir con mis estudios de periodismo, no me importaba. Luego de un tiempo me convenció de que la dejara trabajar, por alguna razón no pude negarme, las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien… además ella lo quería hacer, supongo que ese era un buen motivo para dejarla hacerlo…

Cuando llegue a casa note que las luces aun estaban encendidas…

-_"Oh, oh…"-_

Si las luces estaban encendidas cuando son más de las 12:30 no es buena señal… significa que _ella_ sigue despierta y me esta esperando… con un posible interrogatorio, preguntándome por que me demore tanto… no me molestaría que lo hiciera, es solo que últimamente no estamos muy bien que digamos, y creo que el que llegue tarde solo va a empeorar las cosas.

Trate de entrar lo mas silenciosamente posible… algo que no era necesario hacer considerando que _ella_ estaba sentada en el comedor de nuestra pequeña casa, a un costado tenia una taza de café, lo que me indicaba que lo había tomado para no quedarse dormida y poder esperarme…

-Buenas noches…- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir-

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?- me pregunto automáticamente-

-Por favor, no empieces otra vez con eso… sabes la respuesta-

Veo como suspira pesadamente, como si adivinara como me sentía con su pregunta…

-De acuerdo…- me dedica una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?-

Su sonrisa… esa tan hermosa, me quedo viéndola como un reverendo idiota… bueno, la amo demasiado… _ella_ es la razón por la que deje todo, por que la amo…

¿Quién es _ella_?... simple, creo que muchos ya la deben conocer… su nombre es Zoe Ayamoto.

Es raro… cuando era menor nunca me imagine a su lado, siempre la vi como una amiga, a la cual quería mucho… sin embargo, creo que ese cariño se fue convirtiendo en amor… un amor que me hizo hacer un millón de locuras… entre ellas dejar a mi familia… o mejor dicho a mi padre… pero es cosa del pasado… ahora mi presente y mi futuro están con ella… y nada ni nadie lo cambiara…

-Pues… como siempre…- respondí- tampoco es que siendo taxista me valla a ir muy bien…-

-Koji… ¿Quieres dejar eso de lado?- me dijo- ser conductor de taxi no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte…-

-No es eso…- negué- es que siento que puedo hacer mas… y por alguna razón no lo hago…-

-Y por eso yo te voy a ayudar…-

-Supongo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto ¿verdad?-

-Ya lo discutimos… necesitamos el dinero, además… tampoco es que me valla a parar a una esquina buscar "clientes"…-

-Tienes razón…- le sonreí- es solo que no pensé que podrías reponerte mas rápido de lo ocurrido-

Al instante el rostro de Zoe cambio de uno de felicidad a uno de tristeza… nunca debí mencionar el tema, ella aun no lo supera… por eso no quería que trabajara, quiero que se reponga del todo para que pueda salir adelante… ella no es como yo… ella no puede ignorar sus emociones ni sentimientos de la manera en que yo lo hago. Me acerque a ella y la abrace… ella apoyo su cabeza en hombro, parecía mas afligida que antes…

-Lo siento- le dije- no debí mencionar aquello-

-No te preocupes- respondió- se que aun no lo supero del todo, pero algún día tendré que hacerlo…-

Mientras ella me abrasaba más fuerte que antes… yo recuerdo como fue que ella se fue de su casa, aun en contra de la voluntad de su madre…-

**Flash Back**

No tenia ni la menor idea de la razón por la cual estaba en ese lugar… cuando ambos propusimos hablar con nuestras familias con respecto a lo nuestro decidimos que cada uno lo haría por su lado, para así evitar que el otro sufriera… pero no… ¡Ella tuvo que convencerme de ir a apoyarla!... No se ni por que acepte… supongo que no le pude decir que no…

Yo estaba parado en una parte de la sala, detrás del sofá, mientras que ella estaba delante del sofá y su madre al frente… su padre residía en Italia, así que por ese lado no debía preocuparme mucho, o al menos eso era hasta que el señor se enterara de que era novio de su hija y quisiera mandarme a fusilar…

El problema de Zoe era parecido al mío… su madre no aceptaba que yo estuviera con ella, pues según su madre ella se merecía alguien mejor que yo… alguien que la tratara como una reina y no como una esclava; realmente me sorprende la imaginación que tiene la señora, yo jamás trataría a Zoe como mi esclava… a mi lado no tendría precisamente cosas con mucho lujo, pero jamás permitiría que le faltara lo indispensable.

Zoe tenía la misma lucha que yo, por ende había tomado la misma decisión que yo: irse de su casa… para ello también debía enfrentarse a su madre de la misma manera que lo hice yo con mi padre… era algo inevitable. Mientras que la madre de Zoe lloraba como si se hubiera acabado el mundo, Zoe se mantenía tranquila… quizá sentía mucho dolor, pero su rostro mostraba tranquilidad… yo, no hablaba al respecto, solo iba como "espectador"…

-Hija, por favor piénsalo bien…- decía entre lagrimas la señora- no arruines tu vida… ¡Vas a cometer un error!-

-No mamá… el error lo cometí hace años, cuando permití que alejaras a Koji de mi lado… esta vez será diferente… ni siquiera tu llanto va hacer que me retracte…-

-Pero hija… dime algo, ¿Qué futuro te espera con el? Yo se que el no es el indicado para ti…-

-Tu solo ves el exterior… no eres capaz de ver lo que yo vi en el… el me ama, me ama como ninguna persona me ha amado ni me amara…-

-¡Recapacita Zoe!-

-Ya lo hice, por eso ya tome mi decisión…-

-¿Acaso piensas dejarme aquí, sola?-

-_Ese es el truco mas ruin y sucio que una persona puede usar para retener a otra- _pensé, no se lo dije por que me prometí a mi mismo no intervenir-

-Yo no te dejo sola… tu misma te has condenado a esta soledad…-

-¡No es cierto!-

-Claro que si, tu solo buscas tu beneficio propio sin pensar en los demás… ¡Ni siquiera has pensado en mi!-

-Por supuesto que pienso en ti… por eso no quiero que te vallas…-

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, me voy…-

No creí que Zoe sería mas fría de lo que yo fui con mi padre, pero… era algo en lo que no me debía meter… vi como Zoe tomaba una pequeña maleta y caminaba hacia donde yo estaba, indicándome que ya debíamos irnos…

No se como, ni por que… pero de pronto sentí caer un pequeño adorno de cristal al suelo… ¿Cómo lo sentí?... Sencillo, el objeto callo a mis pies, indicándome que lo habían lanzado hacia mí… Zoe me miraba con un poco de temor en la mirada y yo solo mire hacia el lugar de donde había venido el "ataque"… no fue raro presentir que aquel acto lo había cometido la madre de Zoe, supongo que habrá sido en un ataque de nervios o algo parecido…

-¡Tu!- me dijo señalándome- ¡Me has quitado lo mas valioso que tengo en mi vida!... miserable… ¡Tu solo le vas a hacer daño! ¡Tu no la mereces!-

-¡Mamá, basta!- grito Zoe-

Yo simplemente guarde silencio, pues la señora tenía razón en una cosa… yo no merecía a Zoe, después de todo s los errores que había cometido ella llego a mi vida como luz en medio de la oscuridad… pero también había algo equivoco en su teoría… yo jamás le haría daño a Zoe, al menos no lo haría de forma consiente…

-¡Basta tu!- grito la madre de Zoe- me has destrozado el alma… si la decisión que has tomado es definitiva, pues entonces ve… lárgate… no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida… por mi puedes irte directo al infierno, ya no importa lo que suceda con tu vida-

Yo solo veía como Zoe mantenía su expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro… aunque unas cuantas lagrimas no pasaron desapercibidas por mi… por mas que me prometí a mi mismo no intervenir ni decir ni una palabra, el ver a Zoe de esa manera me hicieron olvidarme de mi promesa y hablar…

-¡No puede tratar así a su hija!- le dije-

-¿Hija? ¿Cuál hija?- decía ella- yo no tengo ninguna hija… ella para mí esta muerta-

Aquellas palabras solo hicieron que las lágrimas en el rostro de Zoe incrementaran, y que un pequeño sollozo se escapara de sus labios… no podía evitarlo, siempre prometí hacer sonreír a Zoe y no verla llorar en ningún momento, bajo ninguna circunstancia…

-¡Usted no puede…!- me vi interrumpido por Zoe-

-Koji… vámonos, tenemos mucho que planear… ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí…-

Supongo que tenía razón… ya no había nada que hacer allí… cogí la maleta de Zoe y ambos salimos de la casa… ella tenia una cara de tristeza que no era disimulable con nada… yo solo pude quedarme callado, pues no sabía que decir en aquel momento… quizá hubiera sido mejor no haberla acompañado, pero las cosas ya estaban hechas.

Vi como Zoe se detuvo y yo me detuve con ella… me abrazo con mucha fuerza, llorando como nunca lo había hecho… diciendo que le dolía demasiado que su propia madre la hubiera tratado tan mal… yo solo correspondí el abrazo… y le dije que todo saldría bien, que algún día su madre terminaría aceptando todo… así, ambos nos fuimos juntos de ese lugar… en el cual Zoe había dejado una parte de ella…

**Fin de Flash Back**

Creo que me equivoque al pensar que nuestros padres terminarían aceptando nuestra relación, por que después de dos años aun no tenemos contacto con ellos… ni yo con mi padre ni Zoe con su madre… aunque Koichi me ha dicho que el esta aparentemente bien… no me importa mucho que digamos… no, por que Zoe esta teniendo el mismo sufrimiento que yo…

Sentí que Zoe se separo ligeramente de mi… la noción del tiempo paso desapercibida por mi… supongo que los recuerdos de hace dos años siempre me persiguen; aunque admito que es la primera vez que pienso en lo ocurrido desde hace dos años… y fue la primera vez que me dolió tanto como cuando me lo dijeron… lo único bueno de esto es ella… gracias a todo lo que pasamos ahora estamos juntos…

-Se que algún día lograre superar todo esto…- dijo Zoe- pero ese día no es hoy…-

-Si, pero es como tu dices, lograremos superar esto…-

-De la misma manera en que tu lo has superado-

-_Si tan solo supieras…- _realmente no se lo dije, no voy a preocuparla mas de lo que esta- claro…-

-Bueno, será mejor que ya nos vallamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde…-

-Y supondré que, como todas las noches, vamos a dormir en cuartos separados-

-Sabes la razón por la cual te lo pedí…-

-¿Me la puedes repetir…?-

-¡Koji!-

-Solo te pido que me repitas la razón de tu decisión, eso no es tan difícil…-

-Te lo he explicado muchas veces-

-Nada te cuesta hacerlo una vez mas… ¿Si?-

-Esta bien…- se rindió ella- tu y yo estamos juntos, pero eso es a costa de la felicidad de muchas personas, entre las cuales están nuestras familias… no es que no me agrade la idea de compartir el mismo cuarto, lo que sucede es que… quiero que cuando eso pase ambos seamos completamente felices, sin ningún tipo de problemas…-

-Tienes una manera algo rara de querer ¿No?-

-Si…- dijo ella- pero con todo eso tú me quieres-

Suavemente deposito un delicado beso en mis labios… si esa era la manera en que me iba a recibir cada vez que llegara tarde… creo que llegaría casi siempre a las 3:00 de la mañana…

-SI… y tu te aprovechas de eso…-

-Yo no me aprovecho, solo te pido una que otra cosita y tú aceptas…-

-A eso se le llama chantaje emocional, ¿Sabias?-

-Si…- dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona-

-Mejor ya vámonos…-

De sala caminamos por un pasillo que daba a la habitación de cada uno… tenía que admitirlo, Zoe es un poco rara en unas ocasiones… no le veo el problema a que durmamos en la misma habitación, estamos casados (aunque sea solo por civil)… inclusive ya hemos hecho el amor en varias ocasiones… la conozco (no solo físicamente, sino también psicológicamente), ella me conoce… sigo sin entender el problema…

Ambos nos detenemos… la habitación de Zoe esta antes que la mía, aunque estén algo juntas… voltea para poder verme y despedirse de mí… esto es algo con lo que he vivido hace dos años, pero respeto sus decisiones… así como ella respeta las mías…

-Buenas noches…- le dije yo-

-Buenas noches, que descanses bien…- dijo ella y nuevamente me beso-

-Tu también…-

Deje a Zoe en su alcoba y yo me dirigí hacia la mía… todo es igual…

Desde que deje a mi padre y a mi familia tengo poco contacto con ellos, solo he hablado en un que otra ocasión con Koichi, pero solo eso… esa es mi vida… fingir que estoy bien para que Zoe no se deprima mas… no se por cuanto tiempo podre soportar todo esto… el hacer como si nada hubiera pasado es algo extraño… me mata lentamente por dentro, peor mi fortaleza es Zoe… y es como le dije a Kousei… si ella esta bien, yo también…

**Fin del cap.**

Hola a todos los lectores!!!!

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer el primer capitulo de mi historia… realmente espero que les haya gustado…

Quiero hacer como un Crossover de Digimon 2 y 4… si les gusta este primer capitulo seguiré subiendo los demás… bueno, aun así seguiré subiendo los demás…

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto… se los agradezco mucho….

**Aclaración: **Ni digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen… yo solo hago esta historia con fines de diversión, no de lucro…

Sin nada mas que decirles (y sobretodo por que ya se me acabaron las palabras) me despido de todos, mucha suerte y que Dios los bendiga siempre…

_Akuma Sheryl_


	2. Chapter 2: El inicio

**Capitulo 2: Inicio…**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la cuidad… para algunos era igual, para otros era diferente… y para los demás les daba igual como estaba el día… digamos que ese era el caso de Koji…

Para el era un días mas… aunque se despertó mas cansado que de costumbre…

-_Debe ser por que dormir tarde anoche…- _se dijo a si mismo-

Se levanto de su cama pesadamente… eso era lo único malo de estudiar en las mañanas, tener que levantarse temprano (N/A: yo tengo el mismo problema ¬¬)… observo su habitación, no era la más grande del mundo, pero al menos tenia el espacio suficiente… si sentía cómodo en ella no había ningún problema…

La miro por segunda vez, pero ahora lo hizo mas detenidamente… de un momento a otro se dio cuenta de algo: realmente se sentía solo… no es que lo estuviera, pero… cuando despertaba en las mañanas sentía muchas soledad, esa soledad que experimento hace años… cuando aun vivía con su padre… la nostalgia volvió a invadirlo…

-_¡Deja de pensar es, Koji!-_pensaba el- _eso ha quedado en el pasado, las cosas tomaron el rumbo que debieron tomar… y no hay nada que se pueda hacer…-_

Se paro de la cama y fue directamente al baño, seguramente Zoe ya se había levantado y preparado el desayuno… Esa era una de las que le disgustaban… el podía prepararse el desayuno y hacer todas las cosas que hacia Zoe, el no vivía con ella para ser atendido, pero no había nada que hacer… si Zoe quería hacer algo, lo hacía…

Salió del baño ya con la ropa para poder ir a la universidad… su atuendo no había cambiado mucho aunque ya no era un niño… se vistió con unos jeans oscuros, casi negros… una playera sencilla color blanco junto con una casaca azul, unas zapatillas blancas y su característico pañuelo en la cabeza, después de todo seguía teniendo el mismo cabello que cuando era un poco mas joven.

Cuando ingreso al comedor se dio cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas: Zoe había hecho el desayuno… otra vez… simplemente no dijo nada, aun era muy temprano para discutir, además ayer había quedado en buenos términos con Zoe, no quería echarlo todo a perder, aunque le molestaba ese sentimiento humanitario que ella tenía, pues prácticamente la casa se mantenía limpia por ella…

-Buenos días…- escuchó una voz proveniente de la puerta de la cocina-

-Buenos días… ¿Qué parte de "yo me hago mi desayuno" no entendiste, Zoe?-

-Hoy despertaste con buen humor, ¿No?- dijo irónicamente ella-

-Como sea- dijo el y sentó en el comedor para poder desayunar- ya te había dicho que lo puedo hacer yo… no tienes por que hacerlo-

-Lo se- hablo ella imitándolo- pero nada me cuesta hacerlo… además, los miércoles siempre te levantas tarde, es mejor que yo lo haga para que tu no pierdas tiempo…-

-Si tú lo dices…-

-Cambiando el tema, hoy empiezo a trabajar…- dijo ella alegre-

-Ni me lo menciones, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esta decisión…-

-Pero sabes que es necesario… además, no es nada peligroso y necesito distraerme…-

-Supongo que tienes razón…-

-Trabajare en un nuevo café cerca de aquí, la inauguración será dentro de dos semanas… si no me equivoco trabajare atendiendo mesas…-

-No me gusta mucho la idea…-

-Si, pero es algo necesario… además quiero conocer algo mas de lo que es la repostería… sabes que siempre me ha gustado…-

-Si… supongo que si te gusta hacerlo no puedo hacer nada…-

-Me gusta cuanto entiendes las cosas…- dijo ella sonriendo-

Ambos desayunaron en silencio… no es que estuvieran peleados ni que no pudieran romper el silencio, es solo que para los dos era mucho mas cómodo y sencillo comer en silencio, pues así terminaban mas rápido y cada uno podía seguir con sus actividades…

-Bueno, me tengo que ir…- dijo Koji- ¿No quieres que te lleve a tu nuevo trabajo?-

-Gracias, pero no es necesario…-

-Para mi no es ningún problema…-

-Ya lo se, pero yo puedo ir por mi cuenta… no preocupes, además… si te demoras cinco minutos mas llegaras tarde a clases…- decía mostrándole la hora-

-¡Con un demonio!- tomo el jugo que había en la mesa y cogió su mochila-¡Por que no me dijiste antes!-

-No me has preguntado…- respondió- mejor date prisa… ¿Por qué será que todos los miércoles siempre se te hace tarde?-

-¡Cuando lo sepa tratare de hallarle una solución!- dijo mientras salía de la casa- ¡Nos vemos!-

-Adiós…-

Koji salió como alma que lleva el diablo… entro directamente al auto y manejo tan rápidamente como se le era permitido… Zoe lo miraba desde la ventana de la casa, cuando vio que Koji estaba lo suficientemente lejos, una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios… se dirigió hacia la mesa para poder terminar su desayuno tranquilamente ya que el había desayunado a medias… nuevamente una risa se escapo de sus labios, esta vez con una frase…

-No debí decirle que era tarde- dijo- Aun le quedaban diez minutos… pero bueno… eso es para que no se la pase durmiendo todos los miércoles…-

Se levanto de la mesa, no sin antes dejar todo limpio… se alisto rápidamente, pues si no seguramente llegaría tarde a su primer día de trabajo, y eso no era muy buen presagio que digamos… y tampoco hablaba muy bien de ella…

Y mientras que Zoe se preparaba para su primer día de trabajo… Koji iba en su auto a toda velocidad, manejando tan rápido como se le era permitido… aunque se paso dos altos, el policía de tráfico lo paro tres veces seguidas, casi arrolla a un par de niños… tenia cerca de cinco infracciones… en fin, no era su día…

Se estaciono lo mas rápido que pudo ya que quería acabar con aquella pesadilla, no es que fuera mal conductor, es solo que la tensión y los nervios le hacían hacer cosas fuera de lo común… y en dado caso lo que acababa de hacer salía por completo de su realidad. Salió apresuradamente de su auto solo para darse cuenta de que, nuevamente, Zoe lo había apurado en vano, pues podría haber tardado diez minutos mas y no hubiera pasado nada… como odiaba cuando ella hacia eso…

-_Seguramente en estos momentos debe estar riéndose de lo que ha hecho…- _pensaba internamente- _bueno… ella es así… pero en la siguiente si cobrare venganza…-_

Camino por los pasillos de la universidad rumbo hacia su salón de clases… por eso odiaba los miércoles… todos lo miércoles le tocaba examen semanal, y debía, al menos, sacar mas 700 puntos (de los mil puntos que tenía el examen) para poder mantenerse entre los alumnos con mejores notas… era algo que le importaba demasiado…

No iba tan apurado como antes pues ya sabia que tenia tiempo suficiente para poder llegar a su salón… aunque no quería ingresar debía hacerlo, mantener una beca no era un juego y el no tenia, en esos momentos, el dinero suficiente como para poder pagarse la carrera completa… con las justas y le alcanzaba para poder mantenerse y poder mantener a Zoe, aunque ella ya empezara a trabajar.

Estando en medio de sus pensamientos maldiciendo el miércoles, sin darse cuenta choco inesperadamente con alguien, que por cierto callo violentamente al suelo al igual que el. Su primera reacción fue gritarle a la persona con la cual había chocado, pero no pudo hacerlo por dos buenas razones: la primera, el también había tenido la culpa pues no miraba por donde iba; y segundo, tampoco iba a ser tan tonto como para gritarle a una chica.

-Lo siento…- fue lo que el dijo-

La chica delante de él solo recogía sus pertenencias del suelo… cuando ella logro incorporarse la vio mejor: su cabello era color violeta y en ese momento lo llevaba suelto, aunque estaba acompañado con una vincha, era un poco mas baja que el, llevaba unos jeans negros y una blusa color palo rosa; tenia ojos color caramelo… y aunque tenia puestos unos lentes se podía apreciar claramente el color de sus ojos… acompañado de una linda sonrisa…

-No te disculpes…- dijo ella- también fue mi culpa, no vi por donde iba, soy yo la que debería disculparse…-

-No te preocupes…- hablo Koji- bueno… nos vemos-

Había dado solo un par de pasos cuando escucho la voz de aquella chica llamándolo…

-¡Espera!- grito- este… por casualidad… ¿Sabes donde queda el salón D-15?-

-Si…- respondió- ese es mi salón… ¿Tu también estas estudiando periodismo?-

-Claro, lo que sucede es que me transfirieron hace poco y hoy es mi primer día aquí… y no conozco a nadie, ni siquiera pude encontrar mi salón…-

-Entonces vamos, yo conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano… andando-

-Es que…- dijo ella tímidamente- aun no recojo mis cosas del casillero…-

Koji la miraba con una cara de "No te creo…"

-¿Y pensabas ir al salón de clases sin tu cosas?- pregunto el-

-¡No es eso!- negó- es que solo iba a pedir una indicación para poder llegar y luego iba a recoger mis cosas, no imaginaba que me iba a topar con una persona que estaría en el mismo salón que yo…-

-Bueno, vamos a tu casillero…-

Ambos caminaron en silencio, veían como los demás jóvenes se encaminaban hacia distintos salones, entrando en ellos para poder recibir sus clases diarias y así poder regresar a sus casas. No caminaron mucho cuando llegaron al casillero de la chica, del cual ella saco un cuaderno y unos cuantos libros, solo lo necesario…

Cuando estaban yendo hacia el salón, ella lo miro y le hablo…

-Por cierto… me llamo Yolei Inoue… mucho gusto…-

-El gusto es mío… yo soy Koji Minamoto…-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Por otro lado, Zoe caminaba apresuradamente por las calles, le había tomado más de cuarenta minutos encontrar la ropa adecuada para poder ir a trabajar; al final se decidió por una playera color lila y unos sniquers blancos… se amarro su cabello en una larga cola alta y casi no llevaba maquillaje; seguramente si Koji la veía no la hubiera dejado salir… pero eso era lo bueno de trabajar cuando el no estaba.

Por fin llego a su destino, las cosas no habían cambiado desde la semana pasada que fue su entrevista, el local seguía cerrado por fuera, y por dentro aun se encontraba en remodelación… ella había decidido ir a ayudar, de esa manera podría conocer mejor el lugar y las personas con las cuales iba a trabajar.

Entro en aquel local, ya no se veía como antes, ahora estaba decorado, muy bien barrido, con sillas y mesas… aunque no estaban adornadas se veían lindas, una recepción muy amplia… si las cosas iban bien ese negocio daría muy buen dinero, lo cual era conveniente para ella.

-Hola, tu debes ser la ayudante nueva…- dijo una chica que estaba sentada en la recepción-

Para ser sincera, ella era realmente linda: era alta, tenía tez blanca… su cabello color castaño estaba suelto, sus ojos eran color miel y las facciones de su rostro era muy finas. Vestía un vestido de verano color blanco con un ligero escote en la parte delantera, unas sandalias que hacían juego con el vestido, y llevaba también un par de aretes y uno que otro accesorio, sin mencionar el ligero maquillaje color rosa que había en sus ojos…

-Si…- respondió algo nerviosa- Mi nombre es Zoe Ayamoto, mucho gusto…-

-El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa… aunque mis amigos me llaman Meems, si deseas puedes llamarse así…- decía con una sonrisa-

-Claro, señorita…-

Al parecer Mimi se quedo pensando unos minutos, pues luego miro a Zoe y le volvió a hablar…

-No me digas señorita, parecía que me estas hablando de usted… ya se que tengo unos 2 o, quizá, hasta tres años mas que tu, pero no me trates de "usted"; me hace sentir mas vieja de lo que soy…-

-Tampoco es tan vieja…-

-¿Otra vez con el "usted"?-

-Lo siento, no eres tan vieja…-

-Muy bien empecemos…- dijo con voz entusiasta Mimi-

-Claro-

Ambas comenzaron acomodando unas sillas y unas cuantas mesas… limpiando, barriendo… arreglando, trapeando, etc.… bueno, era algo a lo que Zoe ya estaba acostumbrada y no se le hacia raro, aunque ya no aguantaba las ganas de que el local abriera para así poder trabajar mejor.

Paso cerca de una hora y media y, al fin, su trabajo parecía haber terminado ya que todo se encontraba limpio, impecable y reluciente… tal y como ella quería. Miro hacia la cocina y vio como Mimi llevaba una pequeña bandeja con una jarra de limonada y dos vasos…

-Supongo que después de tanto trabajo te mereces un descanso- dijo Mimi-

-Un descanso no me vendría mal…-

Ambas se sentaron en una de las mesas y descansaron tranquilamente en silencio, el cual fue roto por Zoe…

-Disculpa Mimi…- comenzó ella- la otra vez que vine para la entrevista converse con una chica pelirroja, por eso me sorprendí de verte aquí…-

-Debes estar hablando de Sora…- contesto Mimi- ella estuvo aquí la semana pasada, pero hoy no pudo venir por cuestiones de estudios, se esta preparando para un examen…-

-Ya veo…- dijo Zoe- otra pregunta… ¿Yo voy a ser la única que atienda las mesas cuando inauguren?-

-No…- respondió con una sonrisa- van a haber tres personas mas ayudándote, son Kari Kamiya, una antigua amiga y cuñada de Sora; la otra persona es Takeru Takaishi, aunque no le gusta que lo llamen así, prefiere que le digan T.k., el es mi cuñado…-

-¿Entonces, tú ya tienes novio?-

-Así es- asintió- y por el anillo que tienes en tu mano debo suponer que no solo tienes novio, si no que también estas casada…-

El sonrojo se apodero del rostro de Zoe mientras ella bajaba la cabeza algo apenada, no hablaba de su vida privada con muchas personas, y no le parecía correcto hablar de aquello con una chica a la cual recién conocía, pero por otro lado… Mimi le inspiraba mucha confianza, además solo le estaba preguntando si era casada, y con solo ver el anillo cualquiera podría darse cuenta…

-Si…- admitió la rubia- aunque no me gusta hablar mucho de ese tema-

-Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir incomoda…- se disculpo la ojimiel- mejor seguimos hablando de lo anterior…-

-Si, creo que es mejor…-

-Bueno, como te decía… la última persona que nos vendrá a apoyar se llama Ken Ichijouji, los cuatro atenderán las mesas el día de la inauguración, mira…-Dijo señalando la entrada- ahí viene Kari-

Zoe vio como entraba por la puerta una feliz pareja, era una chica que parecía tener su misma edad, tenía el cabello hasta antes de los hombros y este era de color castaño medio oscuro… vestía con unos sniquers color palo rosa acompañado de una playera blanca con algunos diseños rosados y un pañuelo en su cuello… se vía muy linda.

A su lado estaba un joven rubio, de lejos se podía ver que el era mas alto que ella… tenía la piel morena y unos hechizantes y hermosos ojos azules… vestía una camisa color verde agua (N/A: Como el color de su playera en digimon 2) junto con unos pantalones color marrón claro y unos tenis del mismo color que el este… Zoe debía admitirlo, aunque ya tenía esposo… Tk era un chico que despertaba el interés en cualquier mujer, sea soltera, casada, comprometida, viuda, divorciada… (N/A: alquilada, vendida, rifada… ¡Todo vale!)

Mimi se levanto automáticamente y los recibió con una sonrisa, aunque a T.k. lo recibió con una frase algo burlesca…

-Veo que al fin te despegaste de tu gorrito querido cuñado…- dijo la ojimiel-

-Muy graciosa Mimi…- respondió el aludido- me sorprende ver que Sora no este aquí… ¿O es que Tai le quita mucho tiempo?-

-Bueno, siempre pasa eso, ¿No es cierto?-

-Dejen de hablar de mi hermano de esa manera…- se quejo Kari- el quiere mucho a Sora y jamás haría algo que la perjudicara…-

-Tranquila Kari, sabes que no lo hacemos con malas intenciones…- se disculpo Mimi-

-Si amor, no te pongas así…-

-De acuerdo…- cedió ella- Mimi ¿Quién es ella?-

Zoe agacho un poco la cabeza, Mimi solo sonrió de forma tierna, pues le recordaba a ella misma cuando era un poco mas joven… eran un poco parecidas…

-No se las he presentado…- hablo ella- su nombre es Zoe Ayamoto, ella será la cuarta y la ultima persona que nos ayude en el negocio…-

-Ya veo… dijo T.k.- entonces ella ocupara el lugar de Yolei…-

-Mucho gusto…- la saludo Kari- yo soy Kari Kamiya, tal parece que seremos compañeras de trabajo, puedes llamarme solo Kari…-

-Mucho gusto igualmente, creo que Mimi ya me presento, soy Zoe Ayamoto…-

-Hola, yo soy T.k. Takaishi…-

-Si no me equivoco tu nombre verdadero es Takeru, ¿No?-

-Si, pero me gusta mas que me llamen T.k.… por favor tu no me vallas a llamar Takeru… -

-Esta bien- respondió Zoe un poco nerviosa-

-Bueno, ahora que ya se conocen será mejor continuar con el trabajo…- anuncio Mimi- por cierto T.k.… ¿Dónde esta Ken? El dijo que hoy vendría a ayudarnos un rato-

-Salió con Davis, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y que por favor lo disculparas…-

-Ah…- suspiro ella- supongo que no se puede hacer nada… bueno… ¡Manos a la obra! Si terminamos con la cocina podrán retirarse…-

-¿Tan temprano?- pregunto Zoe-

-Si, es que aun no inauguramos… no te preocupes, para mañana tendremos un poco más de trabajo si eso es lo que quieres…-

-No es eso, es que pensé que hoy trabajaríamos más...-

-De acuerdo… vamos…-

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la cocina para poder terminar los pendientes que faltaban y así regresar a sus casas…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

No entendía que había pasado… apenas y conocía a aquella chica peli violeta y ya se llevaban de maravilla, como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida… y quizá desde antes, era algo que no cabía en su cabeza, ni siquiera hubo tal química con sus amigos cuando los conoció… bueno, aunque antes era muy distinto.

Las primeras horas de clase terminaron rápidamente… aunque para algunos fue un martirio… que fue el caso de Koji y Yolei… lo único bueno fue que casi toda la mañana se la pasaron conversando, sin prestar atención a clases; no era algo que ambos estuvieran acostumbrados a hacer, pero no pasaría nada si lo hacían solo una vez.

Para sorpresa de ambos descubrieron que tenían mucho en común, desde la forma de pensar de las personas hasta en las actividades diarias que ambos realizaban. Por ejemplo, no era ninguna novedad que a Koji le gustaba, en algunos casos, disfrutar de su soledad… era algo que compartían, pues a ella tampoco le gustaba estar rodeada de mucha gente.

Otra cosa en la que coincidían era en los mismos gustos… a ambos les gustaba mucho la lectura, podían pasar horas leyendo y no les aburría… ambos gustaban de los libros de suspenso, aunque a ella las lecturas románticas le agradaban también. Coincidían en muchas cosas, sin mencionar que ambos habían elegido la misma carrera.

-¡Al fin termino el infierno!- decía con pesadez Yolei-

-No exageres… lo único malo es que el profesor nos quería sacar de la clase…-

-Dime tu, ¿Cómo no nos va a querer sacar de su clase si nos reíamos cada cinco minutos?-

-Tienes un punto a tu favor…-

Siguieron caminando por casi toda la universidad buscando un lugar donde pudieran conversar más a gusto… después de caminar casi treinta minutos, encontraron un buen lugar… ambos se sentaron en una pequeña mesa que tenía dos sillas…

-Esto es muy extraño…- comenzó Koji- no suelo ser sociable con las personas, y ahora siento que te conozco de toda la vida…-

-No creo que sea necesario conocer muchos años a una persona para poder saber como es realmente, me parece que basta con que uno sea sincero con lo que dice…-

-Quizá tengas razón, pero sigo pensando que es algo raro…-

-Bueno… solo un poco-hizo una pausa- debo suponer que, por el anillo que tienes en tu mano, ya te has suicidado… digo, casado…-

-¿Por qué todos ven el matrimonio como un martirio?- pregunto Koji un poco fastidiado- no es tan malo como los demás piensan… es mas, creo que ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado…-

Se hizo un breve silencio, en el cual parecía que Yolei analizaba algo, pues se encontraba algo pensativa… luego de unos segundos hablo…

-No estas diciendo la verdad- dijo ella-

-¿Cómo?-

-Que no estas diciendo la verdad con respecto a tu matrimonio…-

Koji la miraba extrañado, ¿En que se basaba para decir que el mentía?... había dicho la verdad, el y Zoe eran felices, quizá tenían sus altos y bajos como cualquier pareja de su edad, pero no eran infelices… eso era seguro. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió la afirmación de ella, no era una pregunta… ella reafirmaba que el mentía… y el no sabía por que…

-Claro que estoy diciendo la verdad, no tengo motivos para mentirte…-

-No es eso…- explico ella- pero puedo ver en tus ojos que el haberte casado no es una de las mejores cosas que te hayan pasado en tu vida… quizá seas feliz, pero no es lo mejor que hay en tu vida…-

-¿Acaso lees mi mente? ¿De donde sacaste esa conclusión?-

-Por tu mirada-

-¿Eh?-

-Se nota en tu mirada, puedo ver que eres feliz… pero también puedo ver en ellos que, cuando hablaste de tu matrimonio, no estas completo… y que te falta algo…-

Koji suspiro de manera pesada… era como si ella adivinara como se sentía con solo mirarlo, y (por alguna razón desconocida) eso no le desagradaba… sino todo lo contrario… quizá era por que por fin había alguien que lo entendía…

-No es fácil vivir solo, y menos cuando tienes veinte años y estás casado… sobretodo por que deseo seguir mis estudios, a veces es muy estresante…-

-No lo dudo, a veces cuando quieres seguir con tus planes por alguna razón no puedes hacerlo…

-Es muy frustrante-

-Es muy difícil-

Ambos sonrieron ligeramente… se comprendían a la perfección, o al menos eso parecía por que tenía ideas parecidas de lo que era la vida…

-Sigo diciendo que esto es muy, pero muy extraño…- dijo Koji-

-Y ahora yo te apoyo…-respondió ella con una sonrisa-

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un teléfono que sonaba constantemente con la canción "El alma en pie" (N/A: si no la han escuchado, se las recomiendo, la canta Chenoa con David Bisval)… Yolei pidió una leve disculpa y contesto su celular, aunque no se paro del asiento…

-¿Alo?... si… aun estoy en la universidad… si voy a ir… tratare de no demorar… no te aseguro nada… ¡No me grites! ¡Hago lo que puedo!... de acuerdo, nos vemos al rato…- hizo una pausa y miro a Koji- lo siento…-

-No te preocupes… seguramente era muy urgente…-

-No lo era… a una amiga mía le gusta mucho molestarme…-

-Se lo que es eso…- hablo el- no sabía que te gustara esa canción…-

-Si, me encanta… digamos que en cierta manera me representa…-

-Supongo que a mi me paso lo mismo, pero en el pasado…- hizo una pausa- digamos que la letra me trae bonitos recuerdos…-

-A mi igual…- de la nada ella empezó a cantar, mirándolo- _yo sin ti no se como tenerme, con el alma en pie… sin ti me cuesta respirar…_-

Koji la siguió- _Se muy bien que tu…_-

-_A mi no volverás…_-

-_Que sepas tu que como yo ningún amor se entregara…_- Koji pensaba en Zoe en esos momentos, y en todo lo que habían pasado para estar juntos-

-Sabes una cosa…- dijo Koji- hay veces que me gustaría volver al pasado… y hacer las cosas de la manera en que no las hice…-

-Quizá eso seria lo mas fácil… pero… míralo de esta manera, hayas cometido errores o aciertos… eres lo que eres ahora por tu pasado… y si intentaras cambiar algo de el ya no serías el mismo…-

-Pero muchas veces se cometen errores que una siempre quisiera compensar…-

-Los errores son parte de la vida de cada uno, de cada una de las cosas malas que cometemos siempre aprendemos algo, por eso pienso que no es necesario cambiar algo de tu vida para que te sientas menos abrumado-

-Creo que tienes razón…-

-Claro, por algo soy mujer…- decía ella con orgullo-

-¿Todas las mujeres tienen ese instinto de superioridad?- pregunto el- Zoe es igual…-

-¿Zoe?-

-Si, mi novia…-

-Tu esposa, una novia y una esposa son cosas distintas… ojala un día aprender a reconocer esa diferencia…-

Koji iba a replicar pero se acordó de Zoe, supuestamente los miércoles el salía mas temprano… por ende iba a su casa antes de salir a trabajar… miro la hora, aun no era muy tarde como para salir corriendo, pero prefirió salir en ese momento para evitar tener futuras peleas con Zoe…

-Ya es hora, me tengo que ir…- hablo el levantándose-

-Bueno… yo también ya tengo que salir… podemos ir hasta la salida…-

-Seguro…-

Caminaron hacia la salida de la universidad, ya que ambos iban por caminos diferentes… mientras Koji iba de regreso a su casa a descansar y revisar sus deberes de la universidad antes de poder ir a trabajar hasta altas hora de la noche… Yolei se iba… bueno, no sabía con exactitud, pero seguramente ella también regresaría a su casa… eso seria lo mas fácil y lo mas lógico.

Al llegar a la salida Koji pudo ver una figura muy conocida para el… cierta rubia estaba en la puerta de la universidad esperando a alguien… Koji se alegro de sobremanera, pues desde hacia unas semanas no veía a Zoe con tanta frecuencia…

-Hola Koji…- saludo ella una vez que lo vio-

-Hola Zoe- dijo abrazándola y dándole un pequeño beso- hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte…- dijo el señalando a Yolei-

-Hola, soy Yolei Inoue y voy en el tercer ciclo de la carrera de periodismo…- dijo ella-

-Hola, yo soy Zoe Ayamoto…-

-¿Ella es tu esposa, no Koji?- pregunto-

-Si- respondió el algo apenado-

-¿Tú eres compañera de Koji…?-

-Si, apenas me transfirieron hoy… bueno, pues como dice el dicho: dos son compañía y tres son multitud… nos vemos mañana Koji, un gusto conocerte Zoe…-

-El gusto fue mío… adiós…-

-Adiós Yolei…-

Zoe y Koji vieron como la peli violeta se alejaba de aquel lugar con una gran velocidad… pero al parecer no le tomaron la debida importancia, pues se dirigieron al auto de Koji y se encaminaron tranquilamente hacia su casa. En el trayecto Zoe encendió el pequeño radio que había en el auto para poder escuchar un poco de música…

-Debo preguntar el motivo de tu visita…- dijo Koji-

-No es nada especial… es solo que me quedo tiempo libre, y quise venir a verte…-

-Si tú lo dices…-

Nuevamente entre ambos reino el silencio, hasta que Zoe hablo de nuevo…

-Se me olvidaba una cosa, acuérdate de que hoy hay una reunión en casa de J.P…. todos van a ir…-

-Lo olvide…- suspiro- ¿Es necesario que vallamos?-

-Sabes que si, tenemos mucho tiempo sin ver a nuestros amigos, además solo será una reunión entre los seis… y tu tienes mucho tiempo sin ver a Koichi-

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, aunque lo vi hace seis meses-

-¿Tú lo has visto?-

-Si, una vez vino a verme a la universidad, salimos a comer un rato y luego se fue… no tenía mucho tiempo por eso se fue rápido…-

-Ya veo… esta sería una buena oportunidad para que lo vuelvas a ver...-

-Tienes muchas ganas de ir, ¿Cierto?-

-Pues… si, muchísimas… hace tanto tiempo que no los veo a todos…-

-Si, fue desde aquel día…-

-Si… desearía que las cosas hubieran sido más sencillas…-

-El "hubiera" no existe… dime algo, ¿Te arrepientes?-

-Para nada…- se apresuro ella- es solo que me gustaría que todo fuera como antes…-

-Si todo fuera como antes, no estaríamos juntos…-

-Tienes razón…-

-Claro, por algo soy hombre…-bromeo-

-¡Oye! Esa es mi frase, no la copies…-

Llegando a casa ambos descansaron un buen rato… y por descanso se entiende que estuvieron haciendo bromas, riéndose como dos niños, "jugando"… entre otras cosas… bueno, no había nadie que los molestara pues estaban solo los dos en su casa… además eso era algo a lo que estaban muy acostumbrados ya que lo hacían con mucha, mucha frecuencia.

Finalmente llego la noche, la tan esperada noche… ninguno de los dos se cambiaron de ropa, por dos razones importantes: uno, por que ambos se sentían muy cómodos con lo que usaban: y dos , y mas importante, por que ya se les había hecho tarde para poder cambiarse… así que los dos salieron un poco apresurados de su casa.

Después de manejar cerca de cuarenta minutos (por que no se guiaban muy bien) lograron llegar a su destino… la casa de J.P., que no era una casa, más bien vivía en un condominio, pero no era uno cualquiera sino era uno realmente grande… muy sorprendente…

-¿Vive aquí?- pregunto algo extrañada Zoe-

-Pues esta es la dirección que me diste, mejor vamos…-

Según la dirección que el mismo J.P. les dio vivía en el interior E-11… finalmente encontraron un departamento con ese numero en la puerta… Zoe toco el timbre algo nerviosa, pues vería a sus amigos después de un buen tiempo… la puerta se abrió lentamente…

-¿Zoe? ¿Koji?- pregunto un chico alto de cabello castaño-

-Si… ¿J.P.?- pregunto ella y el solo sonrió- ¡J.P.!-

Ella lo abrazo por pura felicidad, acto que fue correspondido por el chico… mientras que Koji veía esto un poco alejado, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Zoe estaba tan contenta… además, el no era precisamente un chico celoso…

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… ¿No Zoe?-

-Claro, para mi han sido una eternidad-

-Me imagino…- J.P. miro hacia un lado- un gusto volverte a ver, Koji…- dijo extendiendo su mano-

-Lo mismo digo…- Koji acepto gustoso su mano-

-Pasen, los demás ya llegaron…-

Los tres entraron… Koji y Zoe se quedaron muy sorprendidos por el lugar, era amplio y estaba muy bien decorado como para que ahí viviera un hombre solo… pero ellos no habían ido ahí para criticar la manera de vida de su amigos, sino iban para reencontrarse con sus compañeros, con los cuales en algún momento de sus vidas habían vivido una gran aventura…

-¡Zoe!- saludo el chico mas joven que había en la sala-

-¿Quién es…?- pregunto ella, aunque luego lo noto- ¡¡Tommy!!-

Nuevamente Zoe era abrazada… pero esta vez por Tommy, aquel niño cuya confianza en si mismo había desaparecido cuando se conocieron… aunque con el paso del tiempo recupero esa confianza gracias a sus demás amigos… para el, Zoe era como su hermana mayor, pues ella lo cuidaba mucho cuando estaban en el digimundo, por eso ella era muy importante para el… aunque ya no fuera un niño, pues ya contaba con diecisiete años.

En un sillón no muy apartado estaba un joven de cabellos color chocolate y ojos del mismo color… ya no era el tipo inmaduro y precipitado que solía ser, con el paso del tiempo había madurado mucho… no veía la vida como una aventura, pero seguía siendo tan animado y divertido como sus amigos lo recordaban. Así era, Takuya Kanbara había cambiado… y para bien.

Un poco mas alejado del grupo se encontraba Koichi Kimura, gemelo de Koji Minamoto… el también había cambiado, ya no era la típica persona callada que solía ser, ahora era un poco mas sociable y hablaba mucho mas con los demás… aunque en sus ojos ya no se podía ver su usual brillo de felicidad que antes tenía… claro, eso era debido a la separación que hubo entre su hermano y su padre, aunque no se llevaba muy bien con este ultimo.

-Koichi…- una voz lo saludo-

-¿Eh?- volteo a ver quien lo llamaba- Koji…-

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo…-

-Si, demasiado diría yo…-

-Hola Koji…- saludo Takuya-

-Hola Takuya, es bueno volverte a ver…- dijo son una sonrisa- se ve que has cambiado para bien…-

-Si, el cambio siempre es bueno… lo mismo puedo decir de ti… - contesto el-

-Muchachos espérenme un momento, debo hacer algo adentro- con esa leve disculpa J.P. salió de la sala-

-Teníamos mucho tiempo de no vernos todos juntos…- decía Tommy muy alegre-

-Si, el tiempo pasa volando…- contesto Koichi-

-Mucho mas rápido de lo que uno imagina- secundo Takuya-

No habrían pasado ni diez segundos cuando J.P. regreso a la sala, Koichi fue el primero en hablar…

-Hay algo que quisiera decirte Koji, esa es una de las razones por la cual te pedimos que vinieras…-

Koji solo lo miro… ya se imaginaba la razón por la cual todos se habían reunido, probablemente querían "hacerlo entrar en razón" y que regresara a su casa, o que quizá fuera a hablar con su padre… pero las cosas ya estaban hechas y no había vuelta atrás…

-Se lo que tu los y los demás quieren decirme Koichi- dijo Koji- y desde ya te digo que no pienso ir a conversar con tu padre…-

-Pero Koji…-

-Las cosas las decidió el, y el solo tendrá que vivir con sus decisiones… yo no puedo intervenir…-

-Escúchalo Koji- pidió Tommy-

-Koji, mi padre ya no es el mismo…- comenzó Koichi- desde aquel día las cosas cambiaron, y para mal… yo no tenía razón para seguir visitando esa casa, pero de todas maneras iba de vez en cuando para visitar a tu madrastra… cada vez que voy la encuentro llorando… esperando el día en que las cosas se arreglen y te vuelva a ver… y no solo eso, en todo este tiempo mi padre ha estado en el hospital mas de tres veces… el siempre dice que es por el stress del trabajo, pero no es así… Koji, tienes que regresar a hablar con el…-

-Koichi, yo ya tome mi decisión… y no la pienso cambiar- dijo firmemente Koji-

-Koji, nada pierdes con intentar arreglar las cosas…- le dijo Zoe-

-No lo pienso hacer… el mismo dijo que no regresara, que a partir de ese momento el solo tenía un hijo… y si eso es lo que quiere, pues que bien por el…-

-Koji…- susurro Zoe-

-Si deseas quedarte Zoe, puedes hacerlo… yo me voy…-

Dicho esto se dirigió hacia la puerta con la intención de irse, no iba a tolerar que nadie se metiera en sus decisiones, ni aunque fuera su hermano lo iba a permitir… el ya era lo suficientemente maduro como para afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a las puerto, Takuya se paro delante de el, impidiéndole el paso…

-Muévete, Kanbara…-

-Oblígame, Minamoto…-

Ambos habían hablado en tono amenazador, pues ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder… habían logrado al fin dar con el paradero de Koji, y no lo iban a dejar ir tan fácilmente, no hasta que entrara en razón. Se hizo entre los seis un incomodo silencio, que fue roto por una persona extra…

-J.P. ¿Puedes hacerme un…?- dicha persona se quedo callada al ver que estaban en reunión-

-¿Tu?- pregunto muy sorprendido Koji, de todas las personas que conocía… no esperaba encontrar a esa persona allí…

**Fin cap. 2**

Holaz a todos!!! Como han estado???...

Muchas gracias Saku-chan (Sakura Tachikawa) por tu review… arigato!!!

Con respecto a tu pregunta… si hare Mimato, Takari y Taiora… pero de momento no… solo hare mención…

Con lo de Kouzumi, pues… el tiempo lo decidirá…

Y muchas gracias también a los demás lectores que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia…

**Aclaración: **Ni digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen…

Ahora si, muchas gracias a todos… que Dios los bendiga y suerte en todo…

Bye!!!

_Akuma Sheryl_


End file.
